


kohl me any time

by estel_willow



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Eyeliner, M/M, Pre-smut, ambigous timeline, blatantly ignoring 1x13 right now, that halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow
Summary: Alex glared at him, even harder when Michael took a step back, hands raised innocently and all points of contact disappeared, leaving Alex hard and horny and breathing erratically.





	kohl me any time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaadieStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/gifts).



> So much of what I'm writing right now you can blame on [Saadiestuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/works?fandom_id=29002712). Everything is her fault.
> 
> This is the theoretical prequel to [Cowboy Swagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466957) and came out of the two of us rambling about eyeliner fic. 
> 
> (The title is my attempt at being clever and funny, and is an eyeliner pun on Call Me, by Blondie)

Alex's back hit the wall harder than he had been anticipating, Michael's fingers in the front of his shirt releasing their grip from where he'd hauled him away from prying eyes. Somewhere in the main party, _The Monster Mash_ had just started playing to drunken cheers, but Alex had been bodily dragged away before he could join in with a growl of _We need to talk_ against the shell of Alex's ear.

He saw Michael taking it all in, the brush of his thumb underneath Alex's dark-lined eye, how his touch moved tentatively underneath his nose to touch the fake ring that sat there, how his other hand had sought out Alex's left one just so that he could run his fingers over the rings that were adorning his fingers. The dark haze in his gaze that just deepened with each token of their past that he uncovered. The nail polish, Alex thought as Michael ran his fingertips over Alex's thumbnail, was probably what did it.

A thigh was pressed up between his as Michael crowded his space, their faces inches apart, close enough that Alex could feel the warmth of Michael's breath against his lips but not close enough for him to taste just yet. He wet his lower lip, watched how Michael's eyes darted down to trace that movement and then slowly lifted back up to meet Alex's gaze.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, "So... talk." He knew his mouth was twisted upwards into a smirk, his eyebrows lifted. He could feel the fake nose-ring pulling a little against his skin as he did.

Michael said nothing, just raked his eyes over Alex again, hungrily, and pressed closer, the pressure of his thigh causing Alex's breath to hitch, stomach tense as he fought the urge to rock into it. 

"You- uh-" the other started eventually, tripping over his words, the sight of Alex flushed and flustered evidently causing him to struggle past his desire to just kiss him.

Alex waited for a moment, patiently, to see if Michael would actually say anything, but when no words were forthcoming he pushed his fingers up into Michael's hair, tangling them in the curls as his fingers fisted and pulled him into a kiss. 

Michael had always kissed him like he was drowning and Alex was the only thing holding him steady and this was no exception, he surged into the kiss, body all but rolling forward, like he was trying to fuse the two of them together, into the wall. His hands dropped from where he'd caught Alex's face to slide down his chest to his hips, thumbs catching underneath the black UFO Emporium shirt that Alex had found in his quest for more skin contact. In fairness, the touch of fingers against his skin made Alex's hips rock a little into the pressure of Michael's thigh, grinding into Michael and he groaned again, a little louder this time, which made Michael break the kiss and breathlessly lean in, mouth moving along Alex's jaw, sucking and biting at the skin, hissing in a breath when Alex's fingers tightened in his hair. 

"Not here," Alex managed, and he felt the way Michael tensed. "I- _fuck_."

Michael seemed to get the message - even though it was the wrong one, and began to pull away, which made Alex's hands drop from his hair to his shoulders, clutching to stop him pulling too far away. When their eyes finally met, Michael's hurt suspicion melted into hurt confusion instead, perplexed. Alex cursed internally and surged up to kiss Michael again, pulling back before they could get too into it. Before he could drown in Michael the way he always wanted to. 

“Can’t really do that if you’re not gonna let me touch you,” Michael drawled when Alex cursed again, head thunking back against the wall. Alex glared at him, even harder when Michael took a step back, hands raised innocently and all points of contact disappeared, leaving Alex hard and horny and breathing erratically. 

“I said not here, Guerin,” he managed, pushing himself off the wall, brows furrowed in frustration with himself, “not _no_.”

Apparently that was all Michael needed to hear, because in the next moment, Michael’s fingers were curled around Alex’s wrist and he was being pulled further away from the wall and carefully shoved towards the fire exit which had been propped open to help air circulate through the building that was already packed to capacity and then some. He could feel Michael’s hand pressed against his lower back burning through his shirt like a brand. The fact that Michael somehow managed to only break physical contact for the two of them to climb into his truck made it very hard to focus on anything else on the trip back to the Airstream, and by the time they arrived, the door was barely even closed before Michael was ripping the shirt off over his head.


End file.
